digimonhorizonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sylviamon
Sylviamon Many experiments and tries to inspect this digimon have ended in shocking results, She does feed on cake mostly of her life cycle and yes those are breast pads! Name Origin: It used to be its name, albeit slightly changed to move on. Its previous name being silvia. Level: Rookie Attribute: Unknown Type: Elemental shift. but normally most attacks do 110% damage. Families: Unknown. Globally Available: No. Attacks Elemental shift II - Whenever you battle, you may pick a element after your post to weaken yourself with for the next post, granting you a charge with said element for a special effect added to physical attacks or special abilities but only one at a time Fire - Burns the enemy for 20% of the damage done spread over 2 posts unless put out Water - Makes the opponent wet and slippery if it uses feet to move, doubles damage for one electrical move Wind - Increase the speed of the attack with a 30% buff Earth - Encase the attack in pieces of earth, adding physical damage to the attack and grants a single ally a fist encased in rocks for two posts to strike harder with Plant - Wrap around the enemy only really working when catching them off gaurd or by suprise any same leveled digimon can by attacking it destroy it or use it to form a defensive shield around a ally to reduce some damage. Ice - Cause the enemy to feel ice cold, dealing a little amount of damage but when followed up with fire causes a mediocre burst of damage at the cost of the burn. Thunder - Cause a physical hit to unleash a small spark crawling forwards up to five feet, extending a hit if it would miss. Metal - Form a orb of metal you can throw or let fall, its as big as a small rock. Light - Heal allies when in physical range and activating this effect for a small amount Dark - Grant friendly allies a small shield of darkness surrounding them negating 5% of a attack but 20% if the ally defends against said attack Hon no gurētosōdo - Manipulate the book your carrying to form a massive greatsword, its weight being hard to carry for most normal rookies. Kami no arashi - Take the greatsword and unleash a violent slash at the enemy infused with five charges of one element or four charges of two to create a powerfull crescent moon formed projectile dealing massive damage. Cake Fed Muscles - Can lift heavy objects and deal more damage with her physical attacks than a average digimon Sutōmusuperu - Take 3 charges from a single element to project a bolt of said element without any special effects possible to be given to it, instead it lowers the enemies resistance to said element for 3 posts Gersemi's Rain - Expend two elemental charges stacking up to five elements at once and grant the buffs to allies to use over the course of two turns letting them use the buffs freely but only ONCE Amaterasu no okami - Remove all your elemental charges upon reaching a whopping number of 30 charges overall and double your speed and strenght for two posts whilest forming a blade of light in the right hand called susano-o and being capable of wielding the greatsword with one hand for these two posts Chimera of elements - Consume two charges of a element to digivolve to a champion when you have reached the required level for it. Evolution Line To be written?